Dante (Devil May Cry 2001)/Bio
Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Eventually, Sparda died, and Eva and the twins were left alone. When Dante was eight years old, he and his family were attacked by demons. Eva was killed, and though both Vergil and Dante survived, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. Eva was killed, and though both Vergil and Dante survived, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. At some point after this, Dante met Enzo and began a demon-hunting business under the alias Anthony "Tony". Dante, as one of the sons of Sparda, possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being, and which surpasses that of most demons. He has the strength of even the strongest demons and can punch through and/or shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger than himself, though he was able to stop the punch of a giant statue with some difficulty. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante is seen snapping handcuffs and overpowering human authorities as well as street thugs with no effort. Dante's display of superhuman strength indicates that his muscles produce excessive amounts of energy, as well as his bones, organs, and epidermis being much stronger than that of humans and allowing him to exert his enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue. Dante is blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport. He is extremely agile; able to jump to great heights or even to balance on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. He is also naturally acrobatic. He is able to channel his power into various physical objects, ranging from his guns to the air itself. Dante can instantly heal from nearly any wound; even the Hell Prides were surprised when he mostly ignored their attack on him at the beginning of Devil May Cry 3. Dante has been shown to simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal Human, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword (something that happens to him during almost every game), struck by opponents with superhuman strength, or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. Dante also appears to be able to breathe underwater; while within the Ghost Ship or while swimming in Devil May Cry, he is able to remain underwater indefinitely. Additionally, Dante possesses great resistance to heat, as shown in Devil May Cry 4 when he casually sat on the flaming tail of Berial and came out with little more than a burnt coat. On top of his incredible demonic powers, Dante has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. He has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, nunchaku, gauntlets, and a scythe/guitar hybrid, displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He is also quite skilled in unarmed combat, managing to disarm and subdue Nero bare-handed in their second fight; his hand-to-hand combat skills are also displayed by his usage of the Beowulf Devil Arm. Dante's skill with firearms is impeccable. He has displayed enough accuracy to hit targets as small as the pommel of his sword; shoot his opponents' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that his bullets stack on top of each other. Dante is also shown to have incredible hand-eye coordination; for example, he kicks the Neo-Generator into the statue above the bridge approximately 20 feet away from where he stands in Devil May Cry 3, and kicks the seed of Echidna the She-Viper back at her to get her attention in Devil May Cry 4. Thanks to his half-demon nature, Dante can release his demon power through his Devil Trigger. The appearance of this form varies throughout the games — in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3, the form is influenced by which Devil Arm he carries, while in Devil May Cry 2,and Devil May Cry 4, he has a pair of Devil Forms believed to be his "true" Devil form. These forms usually increase his strength and speed and give him slow regeneration, and sometimes grant him new abilities, like flying. (From the Devil May Cry Wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. Hellboy (by Codgod13) Dante has gotten another assignment: hunt down the demon hellboy. He searches a construction site where Hellboy was last seen. He looks around, MP5k's in hand, when he hears someone ask, "Looking for something?" Dante whips around and starts firing his submachine guns, and Hellboy dives away to avoid the spray of rounds. "Aw c'mon," Dante says, "Your supposed to die!" "Sorry," Hellboy replies, "Force of habit." Hellboy takes out the big baby and aims it at Dante. He fires a few rounds, but they miss as Dante ducks and weaves around the site, then reaches the edge of a platform. He swings down, as Hellboy continues to look for the half-demon. Hellboy reaches the edge and glances around, and he is grabbed by Dante and thrown off the platform! But Hellboy as he falls, grabs the edge of the platform and kicks Dante in the head, then swings down and knocs him across the platform with his right arm of doom. He then again takes out the big baby and empties the remaining three rounds in Dante's direction, two missing but one landing in the demon hunter's thigh. Dante yells in pain and runs/limps away, his right leg screaming in pain. Hellboy drops his big baby and draws the samaritan. Dante runs out from the pillar he was using for cover, and Hellboy fires a round at him. Dante flies forward and lands on his face. Hellboy smirks and turns away, only to get shot in the shoulder from the faking Dante. Hellboy yells and runs behind a pillar, as Dante sends a hail of bullets from Ebony and Ivory at the steel cover while slowly advancing towards the demon. He takes cover on the other side of the pillar. However, Hellboy realizes the lack fo shots and leaps aroudn the side of the pillar. Dante aims Ivory, but before he can get a shot off, Hellboy grabs him and throws him across the platform. Dante grimaces and pulls himself up, leaning his weight against the pillar. Hellboy runs over to him and grabs him, asking "What are doing here?" Dante stealthily reaches for a throwing dagger, and Hellboy has just enough time to say "Oh crap," before Dante slams it into Hellboy's side. Hellboy yells in pain, and stumbles away, clutching his hip. Dante draws his pistols and starts shooting, but Hellboy dives away, and fires two shots with the Samaritan. Eahc shot takes one handgun out of Dante's hands. As hellboy cocks his weapon, Dante bull rushes him and draws Rebellion, entering devil trigger, yelling "Suck on this!" "Oh crap." Hellboy pulls out an elven spear and just manages to block Dante's first flurry of blows. However, Danter kicks him to the ground and prepares the killing blow. However, Hellboy recuperates just in tim to roll out of the way and slash Dante across the chest with his spear. Dante shrugs off the wound and slams Hellboy across the platform and advancing on him. Hellboy stumbles away, but Dante kicks him own again, seemingly appearing like a ghost next to the BPRD agent. Dante slowly walsk toward Hellboy... nd his devil trigger expires. Dante runs back to Ebony and Ivory and takes cover, jsut as Hellboy realizes what has happened. Hellboy snarls angrily, and scouts around for Dante. The demon hunter leaps out from behind his pillar and starts firing, but as Hellboy aims his hand cannon, Dante leaps back behind cover. Dante waits there a couple seconds, then jumps out again... to see Hellboy appears not to be there. Dante backs up and looks around, almost backing off the platform, and pinwheels but manages to keep his balance. "Hey there, sh**head." Dante rapidly aims Ebony and Ivory but is too late. Hellboy's last shot smashes straight through his chest, into the heart, and out the other side as the impact sends Dante flying off the platform to his death below. "Son of a bitch..." Hellboy says, looking at his wounds, then stumbles away. WINNER: Hellboy. Expert's Opinion While Dante had a much better aim, Hellboy was durable enough to withstand a shot or two from the former's weapons, and would end the battle with a hit from one of his own. Overall, Hellboy won due to his tremendous advantage in experience and durability. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bayonetta (by JWarrior89) No battle written. WINNER: BAYONETTA Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Bayonetta, as she had faced far tougher foes, as well as had greater agility, and better weapons. Unfortunately for Dante, his greater experience wasn't enough to clinch him a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Panty and Stocking Anarchy (by Appelmonkey) TBW Winner: Dante Expert's Opinoin While this was close, Date won becease of his demonic abilities and more expiriance due to an wider variety of enimies he had to fight. The experts also pointed out that while skilled, Panty And Stocking tend to be clumsy sometimes and don't always work well together. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chase Young (by Wassboss) Dante is walking though a wooded area looking around for any demons. Suddenly he finds a strange looking object in a clearing. He gose over to it and sees it is a diamond shaped necklace hanging off a tree. Dante hears something and turns just as chase young kicks him down. Chase grabs the object. “Ah the eye of dashi” he says “I have found it”. Dante meanwhile gets up, pulls out his submachine gun and fires at chase. However chase is expecting it and simply dodges out of the way. He then returns fire with the eye of dashi sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt at dante. Dante narrowly avoids the projectiles and leaps behind a rock. Chase satisfied dante is gone begins to walk away. But dante is not finished yet. He pops up and pulls the trigger but the gun is out of bullets. Dante, angry now, pulls out some darts and throws them at chase. Chase waits till the last second then easily dodges them. “Ha” he says “let me show you how it’s done”. He then whips out the sword of the storm and conjures up a massive wind tunnel and fires it at dante. Caught off guard dante is almost blown away by the powerful winds but manages to stick his scythe into the ground keeping him in place. Chase then stops the wind and charges at dante swinging the sword of the storm at him. However dante blocks it with the scythe and they begin to duel. “Ready to give up yet” chase says. “No” says dante “I would rather die than give up”. Mustering up his strength dante manages to pull the sword out of chases hands disarming chase. Dante then proceeds to slash at chase but chase nimbly dodges them all laughing. “Now that’s cheating chase says “Here let’s make it even”. He pulls out the lasso boa boa and pulls the scythe out of dante’s hands. Tossing them into a bush he smiles “That’s better” he says and punches dante in the face. He then kicks him in the stomach and then starts savagely punching dante. Dante is too hurt to fight back as chase deals him a vicious upper cut to the chin knocking him down. Chase walks over to him ready to finish him off but dante suddenly whips out a dagger and slices chase in the hand. Chase stumbles back clutching his wrist. “So the cat has claws dose he” says chase sarcastically “Well so do I” and quickly puts on the fist of tebigong and punches Dante straight in the face sending him crashing down to the floor. “Ready to die yet” chase whispers in dante’s ear. “No” says dante “but you are” as he thrusts his dagger into chases chest. Chase steps backwards clutching his chest. He then looks at dante and says “Well i guess you won” and with that he collapses. Dante gets up and looks at chase’s body before walking away. Winner Dante Expert's Opinion Dante’s weapons were more lethal than chase’s. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Deadpool (by Flare-Rex) Dante sat in a bar, drinking a bottle of whiskey. He looked around, the patrons of said bar seemed to just be gang members, and mercenaries...kinda like himself. He pulls out a wanted poster and it's of a man in a red and black suit, he carried two swords on his back, the bounty itself was 50,000$. Dante smirked seeing the amout and once again, pocketed the poster. Dante: I guess things just got a little more interesting... Dante turned around to see Deadpool, his Desert Eagles trained on to Dante's head. Dante immediately pulled out Ebony and Ivory in response. Deadpool: Hey, pal. Love the hair! But I'm gonna gave to sever your head from you shoulders, orderes from higher-ups, y'know? Dante smirked Dante: Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you! They both began to fire on each other, the bullets hitting each time. Deadpool runs out of ammo and is blown away by the amount of rounds pumped into him. Dante then switched to another gun, Spiral, and blasts Deadpool out of the window. The patrons of the bar all look in awe as Dante jumps out after his bounty. Dante equips King Cerberus and makes a wall of solid ice around himself, deflecting the oncoming rounds from Deadpool, as he's reloading, Dante comes out and kicks Deadpool in the face. Dante: In your face. As Deadpool falls to the ground, Dante stepped on his chest, hard enough to shatter his ribs. Dante: Have some! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! With the final round, Dante kicked Deadpool into a stop sign. Deadpool made contact, and made an 'ACK!' sound. Just as his wounds were healing. Deadpool: I don't know if you do, but uhhh, I can't die! Bullets, bombs, none of it works! Dante: Oh, really? I'd love to put that to the test! Deadpool takes out his twin Desert Eagles. Deadpool: WA-HO! BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG! Deadpool screamed as he let off rounds, Deadpool spins Rebellion, deflecting all of them. Dante: Too easy! Deadpool: I have MORE BULLETS!!! As he sais that, his guns stop firing. Deadpool: ....Oh shi- Deadpool looks up into the air, Dante is cleaving towards him with Rebellion, frantically thinking of an idea, he pulls out his twin katanas and blocks the gargantuan blade coming down on top of him. Deadpool seperates himself from Dante with a powerful kick to the torso. Deadpool: Try not to suck! Deadpool comes from multiple directions, slashing Dante over and over, the wounds seemed to heal instantly. Dante leaps over Deadpool as he goes in for another slash. He hits Deadpool with Rebellion and smacked him away, right into a building. Dante chucked Rebellion which lands right into Deadpool's chest! With a palm strike, aided by Beowulf, sent Deadpool into the lobby of a hotel. The patrons scream and run away, as Deadpool takes out his Desert Eagles, Dante lands not 20 feet away, and he points Ebony and Ivory. Dante and Deadpool smirk and at the same time, yell Deadpool: WA-HO! Dante: Keepin' it stylish! While Deadpool yells 'BANG' over and over, Dante easily keeps up with his own rounds, when Deadpool's onslaught ends, Dante lets off two shots which send Deadpool into the wall, cratering it in the process! Deadpool quickly recovers and launches at the demon hunter. Dante then skewers him with Rebellion, following up with a Million Stab, Deadpool letting out girly screams each time he's stabbed. Dante then ends with a final stab which caused Deadpool to get launched to the top of a building. Deadpool pulls out his AWM and looks around, hoping to see Dante somewhere, and he did. Deadpool: Peek-a-boo! I kill you! Deadpool pulls the trigger, but Dante just quick enough to pull out Spiral, and have it collide with Deadpool's sniper round. They jump farther away from each other, and point their respected rifles at each other. This time, Deadpool lands a clean shot right through Dante's head, the sheer force knocks the demon slayer right on his ass. Dante quickly bounds back up and teleports right behind his adversary. Dante equips King Cerberus, switching to its bo-staff form, as Deadpool readies his katanas, ready to duel. Deadpool: Really, writer? Duel? What is this the wild we- Deadpool's cut off when King Cerberus hits him square in the face! Deadpool: Oh, you son of a bitch! Deadpool unleases clip after clip of a P90 right into Dante's chest, as the hole in Dante's chest healed. He growled. Dante: You...bitch....that was my favorite coat! Dante, using his immense speed, blitzed Deadpool from multiple directions, Deadpool tries vlocking with a hunting knife, but it breaks on contact with Rebellion. Dante stabs him over and over, but Deadpool interrupts by slapping Dante with a rubber chicken. Deadpool then kicks Dante into the wall, then throws his two katanas, impaling the Son of Sparda, seemingly ending his life. Deadpool: And that's that! Another victory on my perfect winning streak on this wi- Dante: I'm...not done yet... Deadpool turns around, and his own katanas go through his shoulders! What was standing before Deadpool wasn't Dante anymore, it was a demon... This was Dante's Devil Trigger. Deadpool pulls out his twin katanas from his shoulders, and leaps towards Dante. With one fell swing of Rebellion, howver... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. Deadpool's katanas broke... Dante activtates Doppelganger and preform a devastating bullet barrage on Deadpool. The shadow fades away, and Dante snatched the emnants of Deadpool's katanas and chucked them through his feet. Pinning him to the floor. Dante equips Beowulf and punches Deadpool's head into the air. While still in the air, Dante activates his QuickSilver, and while time is slowed, uses to take Rebellion, and cut Deadpool's body to pieces. Dante then charged up Ebony and Ivory. And waits... Dante: JACKPOT! Time resumed, and Dante obliterated Deadpoo's head and body with the two demonic enfused bullets. Deadpool was no more. Dante then reverts back to his human form. Dante: And that's how ya do it! Winner: Dante Expert's Opinion Putting it short, Dante held most of the advantges in this fight. Speed, stength, overall skill, and definitely had a more diverse arsenal, giving Dante all his Devil Arms would just be unfair. Deadpool and Dante always taunt, but at least the Son of Sparda actually takes things seriously when need be, and Deadpool is weak to magic, and Rebellion's element, is literal magic. Due to Dante's sheer tenacity, durability, and skill, he walks away the victor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios